1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer data storage. More particularly the present invention relates to the combination of an image file and another non-image file into a single combined file.
2. Description of Related Art
Image files are becoming increasingly popular media to share pictures on computers, over the internet or other networks, and are viewed on a number of different computing devices. As network bandwidth, computer storage, and mobile computing increases, image file sharing has seen exponential growth. With such increases in image file sharing, there is a growing desire to add other elements to image files such as text, audio, and the like.
However, one of the problems associated with storing application data in an image file such as a JPEG file is that the application data cannot contain JPEG or other image marker codes. In some instances, decoders can mistake application data as image data and cause irrecoverable failure of the decoding process and the file may not be useable.
Techniques exist for associating non-JPEG data with JPEG files. For example, users wishing to create digital images with sound can create a separate audio, e.g. a .wav, file along side their image file. However, even with the advanced, error-correcting communication networks that exist today, having a separate file increases the possibility of file corruption, separation, loss, or deletion during transmission and storage.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for storing non-image data along with image data in a single, transmittable file that does not alter the image file data structure. A need also exists for a system and method for presenting the single combined file without separation of the files therein. A further need exists for returning the image and non-image data to their original, separated state for use with an application program.